Vehicle display screens displaying information such as navigation systems, speedometer, vehicle information, fuel level, or other similar pieces of information are well known in the art. Similarly, vehicle display systems having a plurality of display screens within the vehicle are also well known in the art. Vehicle display systems typically include a main meter display located directly in front of the vehicle operator and behind or forward of the vehicle driver. A vehicle typically also includes a main navigation display screen located in the center console area of the vehicle. Vehicles also may include a display screen for the HVAC or heating and cooling systems on the center console of a vehicle. Further, it is well known in the art to provide welcome animation upon the opening of a door of a vehicle or upon ignition of the vehicle. The welcome screen is displayed on a single display screen and commonly includes a graphical display or a display of the company's logo. Previously known display screens only depict the welcome animation on one of the three or more display screens within a vehicle. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a vehicle display system having a plurality of display screens and allowing those display screens to interact or be synchronized.